Talk
by KEYLIEKEY
Summary: Ino menceritakan rahasianya selama 12 tahun kepada Naruto.Rahasianya yang tidak pernah diceritakannya.Tidak pada Sakura,maupun ayahnya "rasa bahagiaku 1000 kali lebih besar dari rasa sakit yang aku rasakan" "Kau adalah gadis yang sangat kuat" saiino CANON re -published


Angin membelai lembut surai pirang sang gadis yamanaka. Pantulan sinar bulan tampak bercahaya pada mata aquamarinenya.

Dia tidak merasa kedinginan meskipun sedari tadi angin meniup kulitnya yang memang sedkit terekspos karena baju ninjanya.

Yamanaka muda ini enggan meninggalkan tempat yang sedang didudukinya

Sekalipun sepi, baginya tempat ini adalah satu-satunya tempat dia dapat menampilkan ekspresi mukanya yang sesungguhnya.

Yah, setidaknya monumen hogake bukan tempat yang buruk untuk merenung kan?

Ino merasa dirinya sudah cukup terlalu lama berdiam disini, dia takut Sai mencarinya. Dia sudah ijin sih, tapi apa kata orang jika melihat wanita yang sudah bersuami berkeliaran di malam hari?

Ino sudah bersiap untuk pulang ketika dirinya mendengar seseorang memanggil,

"Ino?"

**The Talk  
**_CANON setting _

_._

.

"Well tidak kusangka akan menemukanmu disini ino-chan" Seorang pria berambut pirang berjalan mendekati ino

"hei, apa salahnya aku duduk disini? Toh siapapun bebas berkunjung kesini. Lagipula ngapain juga kau ada disini hokage-no-baka?" ino berkacak pinggang saat menemukan naruto di belakangnya. Ino sedikit terkejut sebenarnya menemukan Naruto saat ini.

Naruto mendudukan dirinya disebelah ino. Sedikit memperbaiki jubahnya yang terselip diantara kakinya, sang hokage memposisikan dirinya nyaman disebelah si nyonya pembaca pikiran. "aku hanya berjalan-jalan saja ino. Aku dari kecil selalu duduk disini jika merasa suntuk. Lagipula bukankah Shikamaru berkata akan ada hujan meteor? Aku ingin melihatnya lebih jelas dari sini."

Ino mengangkat alisnya mendengar alasan teman pirangnya ini.

"Hei naruto, apa kau baik-baik saja? Mukamu..." Ino menggantungkan kalimatnya seolah mencari padanan kata yang pas untuk menggambarkan sang hokage saat ini

Sudah menjadi sifat bawaan sang Yamanaka jika selalu mengkhawatirkan temannya. Ayahnya mengajarkannya untuk selalu menghargai dan menjaga temannya. Ino memandang jinchuriki pirang yang selalu menebar senyuman hangat kepada siapa saja.

Dan ia tau ada yang salah dengan naruto. Sifat lainnya dari Ino adalah dia tipe anak yang sangat penasaran.

"Aku tidak apa-apa ino-chan. Aku hanya sedikit... kelelahan" Naruto menghembuskan napasnya lelah namun masih memberikan senyum terbaiknya untuk Ino

Palsu.

Ino tau senyuman itu palsu. Sai sudah banyak membantunya dalam membaca ekspresi seseorang, terutama tentang senyuman palsu. Ino sangat lihai, baik dalam membaca senyuman palsu,

Atau saat menggunakannya

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku naruto? mungkin aku bisa membantumu"

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya pada Ino. Memandang Ino lama dengan tatapan yang sulit terbaca. Tatapan yang sama pada matanya saat beberapa jam yang lalu

"Mungkin seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu Ino, Bagaimana perasaanmu saat mendengar kabar pernikahan sasuke dan sakura?"

Ino tertegun. Dia tidak menyangka dia yang tadinya ingin bertanya-tanya malah balik ditanya. Dialihkan pandangannya secepat mungkin. Gaya khas seseorang yang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Keheningan meliputi keduanya. Tidak ada yang berusaha memecah keheningan akibat pertanyaan Naruto.

Ino hanya diam memandang kota konoha di depannya. Kota yang sudah membesarkannya, melindunginya, dan mempertemukannya dengan orang-orang yang sangat berarti di hidupnya. Dan juga rasa pahitnya cinta. Harapannya pada keturunan terakhir Uchiha, pada teman se-akademinya, pada mantan musuh konoha.

Pada calon suami sahabatnya.

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya kuat ketika menyadari kemana pikirannya akan berkelana. Dia mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan apapun tentang Sakura, Sasuke, dan pernikahan. Bukan apa-apa, dia hanya tidak ingin mendapati dirinya terbangun esok hari dengan mata sembap dan hidung merah. Shikamaru akan memotong kepala Sai jika mendapati dirinya dalam keadaan seperti itu

Meskipun sebenarnya hal 'pernikahan' lah yang dilamunkan Ino sebelum Naruto datang.

"Kau tau aku tidak sepertimu Ino. Aku tidak dapat membaca pikiran seseorang. Jika aku mempunyai kekuatan itu mungkin aku dapat dengan mudah mengetahui keinginan mengindam Hinata" Naruto terkekeh ketika menyebut kata Hinata dan mengidam. Nyonya Uzumaki muda itu memang sedang mengandung anak Naruto yang pertama

"Tapi setidaknya, aku peka ketika menyadari saat temanku bersedih. Jangan mengelak Yamanaka, aku melihat matamu saat pesta pertunangan Sasuke tadi" Naruto memandang tajam Ino yang memandangnya nanar.

Ino cepat-cepat mengubah ekspresi mukanya. Dia tidak terbiasa dikhawatirkan. Dia tidak suka jika ada seseorang yang mengkhawatirkannya.

Meskipun sebenarnya dia butuh seseorang untuk diajak berbicara sekarang ini

'_memangnya Naruto bukan orang dasar kau Ino'_teriak inner Ino

Naruto memandang teman pirangnya. Naruto tidak pernah melihat Ino dalam keadaan murung. Pernah sekali dulu saat kematian Guru Asuma. Dan juga saat kematian Ayahnya. Namun setelahnya dia tidak pernah melihat Ino semurung ini. Mungkin dia bukan tipe orang yang memikirkan masalahnya.

Atau mungkin Ino adalah pembohong yang baik.

"kau tau Naruto, aku sudah ingin bertanya lebih dahulu padamu." Naruto tersentak akibat perkataan Ino yang memecah keheningan

Ino menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Naruto. Menatap Jinchuriki di depannya dengan serius. Tatapan yang sama ketika dia sedang bekerja di Divisi Intelejen.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu saat mendengar kabar pernikahan sasuke dan sakura? "

Naruto tersenyum mendengar perkataan Ino "Mau mengelak huh Ino-chan? "

Ino memutar bola matanya bosan "Tentu saja tidak Baka! Aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu nanti. Sekarang jawab dulu pertanyaanku tadi"

"Aku senang tentu saja. Kedua sahabat terbaikku menemukan kebahagiannya. Apalagi si Teme itu akhirnya mau mengakui perasaannya. Jika di dunia ini ditanya siapa yang paling berbahagia ketika mendengar kabar pernikahan mereka, maka orang itu adalah aku" Naruto menjawab dengan lancar seolah tanpa beban. Dia memandang langit Konoha yang gelap penuh bintang

"Apa tidak ada rasa sakit sedikitpun Naruto? Yahh... mengingat kau sudah mengejar cinta si dahi lebar sejak kita kecil sih" Ino tertawa kecil mengakhiri kalimatnya

Cengiran menghiasi wajah Naruto "Sakit tentu saja ada Ino-chan. Namun rasa bahagiaku lebiiiih besar dari sakitnya. Lagipula sudah ada Hinata-chan dan calon anakku yang akan memulihkan rasa sakitnya. "

"Cih yang sedang dimabuk cinta" Ino menggumam kecil

Namun diam-diam Ino bersyukur untuk akhir indah penantian Hinata. Temannya itu sama seperti dirinya yang mencintai sejak kecil. Meskipun dalam hal akhir Hinata tampaknya 'lebih' beruntung dari dirinya.

"Nah sekarang giliranmu Ino-chan. Jawab pertanyaanku tadi "

Dia sudah tidak dapat mengelak lagi. Ino menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Jika ditanya bagaimana perasaannya mendengar kabar pernikahan sasuke dan sakura, dia akan menjawab dirinya bahagia sekali. Dia sangat berbahagia untuk sahabatnya tersebut

"Aku juga sama sepertimu Naruto. Aku sangat bahagia. Akhirnya air mata dan penantian dekorin terbayar juga. Mulai sekarang sudah ada yang menjamin kebahagiaannya, ada yang akan menampung air matanya, ada yang akan memeluknya hangat. Dan aku bahagia orang itu adalah sasuke"

Ino memandang kota konoha. Sekuat tenaga dia mencoba menahan aliran panas yang siap tumpah dari matanya. Sungguh dia merasa lemah sekali saat ini. Dan Ino benci menjadi orang lemah

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari konoha ke Ino. Dia tau jawaban itu yang akan keluar dari mulut Ino. Dia ingin bertanya lagi. Sungguh satu hal yang membuat dia sangat penasaran

"Ino, Mengapa... Mengapa Kau tidak berjuang untuk sasuke? "

Ino tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Ino tertawa terbahak dan air mata mengalir tanpa dapat dicegah. Naruto sendiri bergidik melihat Ino tertawa sambil menangis. "Hahahaha... aduh.. duhh Naruto maaf aku tertawa tapi sungguh aku lucu sekali mendengar pertanyaanmu"

Ino mengusap tetesan air mata yang tersisa di wajahnya. Dia sungguh gemas dengan Naruto. Tidak cukupkah Naruto melihat perseteruannya dengan Sakura demi sasuke? Dan sekarang Naruto berkata dia tidak memperjuangkan sasuke? Ckck... Ino mendengus geli

"Aku tidak pernah membagi cerita ini dengan siapapun. Sakura dan Sai saja tidak kuceritakan. Kau orang pertama Naruto, jadi dengarkan. Aku tidak akan mengulangnya dua kali" Ino membetulkan posisi duduknya.

"Aku bukannya tidak pernah berjuang Naruto. Aku tidak sama seperti Sakura. Sakura adalah teman se-tim sasuke. Sementara aku bukanlah siapa-siapa. Sejak kecil aku dilatih untuk menjadi kuat dan peduli pada teman oleh ayahku. Karena hal itulah aku dengan mudahnya menaruh hati pada Sasuke. Karena aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang lain kesepian"

Ino menjeda perkataannya sebentar. Menimbang apakah dia akan melanjut ceritanya atau tidak. Tapi toh, sang Yamanaka muda melanjutkan kembali ceritanya

"Saat kecil aku tidak punya beban apapun Naruto. Kerjaanku hanya belajar, bermain, dan merangkai bunga. Pola pikirku masih sama sampai kita lulus dari akademi dan menjadi Ninja. Di hari itu ayahku begitu senang dan memberi wejangan-wejangan Ninja padaku" Ino tersenyum mengingat hari ketika ayahnya memeluknya erat ketika dia lulus sebagai peringkat pertama di akademi

"Namun hari itu juga aku tau tentang jalan Ninja Naruto. Aku membaca buku tentang sejarah konoha. Disitu tertulis pembawa darah atau _bloodline_ tidak dapat menikah dengan _bloodline _lain. kecuali jika memiliki saudara"

"Kau tau sendiri aku adalah anak tunggal dari kepala klan Yamanaka. Otomatis saat besar nanti aku akan menjadi kepala klan Yamanaka. Sementara Sasuke adalah keturunan terakhir Uchiha. Dia juga akan menjadi kepala klan sama sepertiku. Kau tau maksudnya kan Naruto? Aku sudah tau dari kecil bahwa aku tidak akan bisa bersama dengan sasuke"

Naruto tertegun mendengar cerita Ino. Dia tentu saja mengetahui tentang _bloodline._ Hinata pernah bercerita padanya jika seharusnya Hinata adalah calon kepala klan Hyuuga setelah kematian Neji. Namun untungnya ada Hanabi yang menggantikan Hinata

Ino tetap melanjutkan ceritanya. Meski sebenarnya dia benci menceritakan hal ini. Kelemahannya. Kegagalan terbesarnya "Seharusnya harapanku mati saat itu, tapi hatiku tidak mau menurut. Ternyata Rasa kasihanku pada Sasuke berkembang menjadi cinta. Ketika sasuke pergi meninggalkan konoha kau tau apa yang kupikirkan Naruto? "

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu

"Aku berfikir ' bagus Ino, dengan begini bukankah kamu bisa melupakan dia dengan mudah? ' namun semakin aku mencoba melupakannya, semakin aku dihantui tentang dirinya. Aku selalu menolak misi pencobaan mengembalikan Sasuke dari Nona Tsunade. Aku takut bertemu dengannya. Aku takut aku tidak bisa apa-apa jika berada di depannya "

"aku lemah Naruto. Aku tidak setegar Sakura. Sekalipun aku berkata aku membencinya, namun aku tau, jauh di dalam sana, hati ini masih ada rasa untuk sasuke. Diam-diam aku mencari kabar tentang Sasuke. Apa kabarnya, bagaimana dia sekarang. Aku tidak pernah benar-benar bisa membayangkan dirinya hingga saat perang Ninja Ke-4. Saat ayahku mengatakan pesan terakhirnya. Tenyata ayahku tau tentang harapanku pada sasuke "

Tanpa Ino sadari air matanya sudah menetes sejak tadi. Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut hanya dapat menghela napas.

"Aku bukanlah seorang yang egois Naruto. Aku berbahagia untuk mereka, sungguh. Sama sepertimu, rasa bahagiaku 1000 kali lebih besar dari rasa sakit yang aku rasakan" Tangis Ino pecah saat dirasakannya Naruto menepuk punggungnya lembut.

Dia kuat tentu saja. Namun disaat berbicara tentang perasaan, mungkin Ino adalah orang yang paling lemah di Konoha. Bagaimana dia membiarkan dirinya tersakiti dengan penantian yang berujung kegagalan, saat dia akhirnya harus benar-benar melepas Sasuke untuk Sakura.

Dia tidak peduli jika sai bertanya-tanya tentag wajahnya nanti, dia hanya ingin melepaskan rasa sakit yang ditanggungnya selama 12 tahun penantianya pada sang Uchiha terakhir

Saat dirasanya dia sudah mampu menguasai dirinya, Ino mengadahkan kepalnya menatap langit konoha yang berbintang " Aku tidak pernah menyesal berteman dan membantu Sakura. Aku juga tidak pernah menyesal telah menaruh harapanku pada Sasuke. Kau tau Naruto? Tidak ada sedikitpun rasa penyesalan di perjalanan hidupku. Aku merasa semua sudah pas pada tempatnya"

"Namun aku hanya berharap agar di dunia lain, di tempat dimana tidak ada perbedaan diantara kita, Kami-sama mau berbaik hati padaku untuk mengatur takdirku sekali lagi. Aku akan berjuang untuk kebahagiaanku. Aku akan bejuang hingga rasanya tidak ada lagi yang dapat kuperjuangkan. Dan pada akhirnya sama seperti sekarang, tidak ada sedikitpun penyesalan dalam diriku" Ino menutup matanya saat mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya.

Naruto tersenyum saat melihat temannya sudah mampu tersenyum kembali. "kau tau Ino-chan kau salah satu hal tentang dirimu. "

"Kau adalah gadis yang sangat kuat. Sakura tidak akan menjadi sekuat itu bila kau dulu tidak membantunya. Dan terimakasih untuk ceritamu. Aku jadi lebih mengetahui seberapa kuat dirimu Ino-chan" Naruto tertawa di ikuti pandangan aneh dari Ino

"Wah lihat Ino-chan hujan meteornya sudah mulai" Ino segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit Konoha dan menatap takjub. Langit konoha seperti tumpah oleh bintang

"Segera buat permintaanmu ino-chan. Ah ya aku juga." Naruto segera menutup matanya dan mengucapkan permintaannya

Ino hanya tertawa melihat betapa khusyuknya Naruto saat ini. Di pandanginya lagi langit konoha yang dihujani meteor. Bolehkah dia berharap? Tapi apa? Dia sudah menemukan kebahagiaannya dengan Sai. Dia sudah bekerja di Divisi Intelejen sama seperti ayahnya. Apalagi yang dia inginkan?

Selintas harap lewat di kepala ino, Diikuti senyum di wajah cantiknya Ino menutup matanya dan mengucapkan harapannya

'_Aku hanya berharap untuk kebahagiaan semuanya saat ini.__ Untuk Keluarga kecilku bersama Sai, untuk kurenai sensei dan Mirai, untuk keluarga shika dan keluarga chouji , untuk hokage pirang disebelahku ini, untuk rookie 9. Aku berharap akhir yang baik untuk kami semua '_

Ino menghela nafas dan tersenyum melanjutkan permohonannya

'_Dan untukmu ini yang terakhir,__berbahagialah...__Sasuke-kun'_

.

.

.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang Naruto. Kau juga segeralah pulang. Hinata pasti mencarimu" Ino melangkah kan kakinya menuju pintu.

"Yo sama-sama Ino. Sampaikan salamku untuk Sai."

Ino membalikan badannya dan tersenyum "terimakasih juga untuk hari ini Naruto. Tolong sampaikan salamku untuk Hinata"

Naruto mengangguk tanda mengerti dan hilang dan meloncat pergi. Sebelum masuk ke rumahnya Ino membalikan lagi badannya serta menatap langit konoha. Menghirup udara konoha yang segar membuat Ino masuk ke rumahnya diiringi senyum

"Aku pulaaang"

.

.

.

Ino tidak tahu tentu saja, saat di monumen hokage sebenarnya Naruto menyadari adanya chakra seseorang dibelakang mereka. Seseorang yang menjadi inti utama pembicaraannya dengan ino. Seseorang dengan rambut sekelam malam dan mata onyxnya. Seseorang yang Ino sebut dalam permohonannya. Ino juga tidak tahu bahwa untuk pertama kalinya, dalam 12 tahun interaksinya dengan Sasuke, sang Uchiha tersenyum mendengar cerita Ino

.

.

.

Sang Yamanaka pirang sedang menikmati kuenya ketika dia mendengar ten-ten memanggilnya "Ino-chan ayo, sebetar lagi giliranmu"

Ino hanya menepuk kepalanya pelan dan menaruh piring kuenya. Lalu berjalan mengikuti ten-ten menuju podium

"Nah Ino-chan, Goodluck!" Tenten mengedipkan matanya lalu turun bergabung dengan tamu undagan yang lain

Ino terlihat gugup namun dia mampu menguasai dirinya kembali. Ditatapnya semua tamu undangan mulai dari sai, kedua teman timnya shikamaru yang menguap disebelah temari dan chouji yang sedang memakan kue. Lee, ten-ten, naruto dengan Hinata, Shino, Kiba, semua mantan gurunya, tamu dari Suna dan pemeran utama untuk hari ini, sahabatnya sakura dan jangan lupakan juga Sasuke.

"Halo semua, Ino Yamanaka disini. Aku berbicara tidak hanya dari sisi sakura ynag notabene adalah sahabatku tapi juga dari sisi sasuke sebagai keluarga Konoha 11. Aku sangat berbahagia pada hari ini akhirnya sahabatku mendapatkan apa yang ditunggunya selama ini. Bocoran saja untuk kalian, sudah banyak keluhan sakura tentang baju pengantinnya yang menurutnya kurang pas, Yah salahkan badannya yang tidak terlalu tingggi "

Semua tamu undangan tertawa medengar kelakar Pemimpin klan Yamanaka tersebut. Sakura sendiri hanya menatap ino gemas

"Sakura dengar, sebagai sahabatmu aku sudah tau baik burukmu dari dalam. Setelah ini kau tidak boleh lagi kembali menjadi sakura yang lemah dan cengeng. Buktikan pada semua gadis diluar sana bahwa kau, Sakura Haruno, ah salah maksudku Sakura Uchiha adalah gadis yang pantas bersanding dengan Sasuke Uchiha. Aku akan siap membantumu melawan semua gadis diluar sana yang berani menganggu kebahagiaanmu." Ino tersenyum kepada sakura yang mulai meneteskan air mata

"Dan untukmu Sasuke, sekali kau buat sahabatku menangis kau akan merasakan akibatnya. Tolong jaga dia mulai saat ini, gantikan aku yang dulu selalu menghapus airmatanya. Mulai saat ini sakura adalah tanggung jawabmu. Ah iya satu lagi,jangan lupa buat keponakan yang lucu-lucu untukku nanti, secepatnya ya. Jangan lupa! " Koor tertawa kembali terdengar saat sang yamanaka pirang mulai berapi-api

Ino menatap Naruto yang mengacungkan jempol untuknya. Ino sebenarnya sudah sangat ingin menangis saat ini. Cairan panas sudah berebut ingin turun dari matanya, namun dia tahankan

"Aku tidak pernah menyesal bertemu denganmu sakura. Kau adalah sahabat terbaikku. Sudah tugas sahabat untuk memastikan kebahagiaan sahabatnya kan?" satu tetes air mata lolos dari matanya

Sakura yang berada dikursi tidak mampu lagi menahan tangisnya, dia berdiri dan berlari menuju podium. Menuju sahabat terbaiknya, temannya, saudarinya, gurunya. Dipeluknya Ino erat dan sakura mulai menangis

"Terimakasih Ino. Terimakasih" Bahu sakura terguncang hebat karena tangisannya

Ino hanya mampu tersenyum dan memeluk sakura balik

"Sama-sama sakura"

.

.

Saat ino turun dari podium dia mendapati seseorang menunggunya. Suaminya, sai, masa depannya sedang mengulurkan tangan untuknya. Segera diraihnya tangan tersebut

"Kau tau, kau hebat sekali diatas sana tadi Ino. Kau adalah gadis terkuat yang pernah kutemui" Sai mencium puncak kepala ino. Menarik wanitanya kedalam pelukan hangatnya

Ino hanya tersenyum dan mengelus perut ratanya

'_dan kau tahu sai?__kau adalah calon ayah terhebat yang pernah ada'_inner ino mulai berteriak-teriak senang

Sudahkah Ino memberi tahu kalian tentang kehamilannya? hm, mungkin disisakannya kejutan unuk sai

"Tadi disana aku melihat sup ikan kesukaanmu. Bagaimana kalau kaucoba? kuambilkan untukmu ya" Sai mulai berjalan menuju tempat sup ikan

Sup ikan? Tiba-tiba perutnya terasa lapar. Pasti enak memakannya sambil hangat-hangat

_Apalagi kalau disuapin sai_

Ino segera tersadar dan hendak menyusul sai sebelum di melirik kembali ke belakang, ke pasangan sasuke sakura yang sedang menerima ucapan selamat

'_Aku berdoa yang terbaik untuk kalian.__Berbahagialah,__maka aku akan bahagia juga__'_

Ino tersenyum dan berjalan menyusul sai. Berjalan menuju masa depannya kini. Masa depan keluarganya bersama Sai dan anak-anak mereka nanti.

Ah, memikirkannya membuat Ino ingin cepat-cepat melahirkan

'_Pertama beritahu sai dulu.__Aku dapat membayangkan wajah kaget sai nanti hihihi__'_

Kejailan Ino Yamanaka tampaknya abadi sepanjang masa

.

.

.

_"Terkadang kebahagian harus diraih dengan pengorbanan. Tetapi setiap pengorbanan belum tentu mendapatkan kebahagiaan.  
Cinta sejati adalah ketika __dia__ mencintai orang lain, dan kamu masih mampu tersenyum, sambil berkata: aku turut bahagia untukmu_."

**A.N:**

Cerita pertama yang dipublish di Naruto Archive. Setelah 7 tahun menjadi _ino lover_ akhirnya lahirlah karya yang super gaje(?) entahlah

Terinspirasi dari Naruto the last yang Canonnya bikin Heartbreak setengah mati. Bukan aku gak suka sai, setelah baca cerita sai ino dari author lain, malah ngerasa sai jadi super kece dibandingkan si pantat ayam Uchiha.

Dan lagi buah hati mereka, Inojin super duper kyuutt awwww (LOL)

_Be kind bec__ause __I'__m still newbie._

_Mind to read and Review?_

.

Keziaaditya


End file.
